nunca mas
by el cuervo blanco
Summary: me arrepentiré, pero es lo mejor, al menos eso dicen. dedicado para  CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, y en contra de soymuybonita la que escribió lo de abajo.


**hola fickers lectores y todo aquel que por error cayo aquí. escribí esta historia por dos razones principales. amo escribir y no lo podía hacer desde hace mucho pero al fin el universo se alineo para darme el tiempo y las ideas. y dos para que el "fic" (que es mas queja de niña mandona) de soymuybonita (ademas de letrada y culta, es humilde la señorita ¬¬) deje de estar a la cabeza de las publicaciones. si bien la opinión de alguien que se exprese así me importa un pepino, lo que me molesto no es que me insultara (y de paso a todos) sino su ataque directo a CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111, esa chica es buena y todos lo sabemos bien.**

**me hubiera gustado mentarle a su santa progenitora en todas las formas en que el español me permita, pero eso seria inútil y cansado, así que he aqui mi respuesta.**

** dedicado a corazon de cristal **

_nunca mas_

durante una fria noche de invierno, sentado frente a un lago congelado, en una banca de un parque que era rodeado por un gran muro de ladrillos rojos, se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes, abrigado lo mejor posible, pero aun sintiendo el duro clima de la temporada. estaba solo; su mirada notaba tristeza y confucion.

trent's pov

"¿que estas haciendo?" es verdad ¿que estoy haciendo aqui, porque? ¿acaso soy estupido o solo estoy desesperado? ¿actue sin pensar? probablemente, pero mi excusa para esto es que desde que nos separamos, he pensado en ella.

cada dia, cada minuto, cada segundo es como un cuchillo en mi corazón, intento aceptarlo, pero no puedo, solo lo aparento por el bien de los dos ella siguio y lo supero, ¿porque yo no? sera que esto no es el amor, ese amor del que hablan tantas canciones, puede que mas que amor sea una obsesion. no me sorprenderia si lo fuera, ella es la clase de chica que vuelve locos a tipos como yo, me tiene en sus palidas pero hermosas manos por las que puedes ver sus delicadas venas azules atravesando su cuerpo, por eso estoy aqui en este parque a media noche esperandola, ¿que estoy esperando? no vine aqui solo pasa saludarla.

cuando llamo a mi telefono, luego de que tuvo otra pelea con duncan, su voz sonaba tan... triste, me desgarro escucharla, asi que acepte venir, ahora me pregunto ¿para que? ¿que estoy esperando que pase? consolarla, talvez podria ser... no eso nunca pasaria, eso acabo hace mucho, aunque la posibilidad de que ocurriera, talvez haya sido una de las cosas que me motivo a venir en primer lugar, "solo mirate, estas intentando aprovecharte de su dolor" nunca habia pensado de esa forma, ella saca lo mejor y lo peor de mi, me tiene a sus pies sujeto con una correa, y cada vez que intento liberarme ella ala con fuerza, me hace tanto daño, pero a la vez me hace sentir tan bien, podria decirse que ella es mi droga, y yo solo soy un adicto que solo vive para esperar su siguiente dosis. bien, cuando te igualas a un drogadicto es obvio que tienes un problema, debo irme de aqui lo mas pronto posible, por el bien de los dos.

normal pov

lentamente el chico se levanto del asiento y empezo a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar, hogar de sus encuentros con la chica que alguna vez llamo "su enfermedad favorita"

trent's pov

intente hacerme su amigo, pero eso probablemente empeoro las cosas

estar siempre disponible para ella, mas que ayudarla la esta dañando, hacerle creer que lo que paso no me afecta, es darle carta libre para que lo vuelva a hacer, el que me tenga a su servicio cada vez que tiene una dificultad, es lo que evita que enfrente sus problemas ella misma, tengo que terminar esto, terminarlo antes de que ambos hayamos perdido algo mas importante que un dulce romance de adolescentes. se que sera duro, pero seria mas duro si no lo hiciera, lo siento gwen, ya no podre estar a tu lado nunca mas.

- realmente... lo siento. -

normal pov

y al dar vuelta en la salida del parque esa noche, no se volvió a ver a ese chico, ni en el parque, ni en la ciudad...

**disculpa soymuybonita ¿soy un escritor de que? bueno entonces seguro podrás hacer algo mejor que esto. **

**ya para despedirme les informo que desde hace un tiempo empece un pequeño blog llamado el nido del cuervo blanco (el enlace esta en mi perfil), al cual intento meterle mano mas seguido, así que si no tienen tarea (o la tienen y se las suda) pásense un rato, comenten que tal esta y sugieran. cualquier comentario se acepta (si soymuybonita, hasta tus versos de neruda) nos leemos luego y se me cuidan... ah, y feliz año nuevo ^_^**


End file.
